


Hide Kaneki

by Gifti3, OHtheNovelty



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And then that angsty sucker punch to the gut, Childhood Friends, Disappearance, Fluff, Gotta hate and love those moments, M/M, Smol Kaneki and Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifti3/pseuds/Gifti3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHtheNovelty/pseuds/OHtheNovelty
Summary: In this world, there is only you and me. I wouldn't be me if it weren't for you, and you wouldn't be you if it weren't for me. But if one's gone from that equation, what happens to the other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Gifti3. She wrote all of this and asked me to look at it for grammar mistakes. The minute I finished doing just that and told her to look over it, she chickened out saying to delete the thing. Well, I don't always listen to this dear friend of mine, so here I am posting it and hoping everyone to enjoy it like I did. Thanks for giving it a chance you guys!

Like any other day Kaneki was sitting at his desk reading, during lunch. While all his other peers formed groups to eat and socialize, the young brunette kept to himself. Kaneki was always bad at making friends and could never find a place among his peers. It usually didn’t get to him, but for some reason, that day, the loneliness was almost unbearable. Well, even if Kaneki was brave enough to join his peers it’s not like he had anything to eat.

“Hey, what are you reading?” Kaneki almost dropped his book from shock. The boy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone had placed themselves in the seat in front of his desk. 

After quickly collecting himself, Kaneki stared at the person who spoke to him. Kaneki had never seen this person in his class before. 

_Maybe I just didn’t notice him…No, I definitely would have been able to spot someone with such bright, unruly hair_.

“Hello? Earth to Kaneki!”

Kaneki shook his head. “S-sorry I..I’m-,” 

“It’s fine,” the blonde exclaimed. “I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can just call me Hide! I was wondering if you wanted to be friends?” Hide smiled while scratching the side of his face.

Kaneki stared in shock and awe. How could somebody just come out and ask someone to be their friend and him of all people!

“Uh, maybe I was to forward?” Hide said with a nervous laugh. 

“No, it’s fine,” Kaneki practically squeaked. “I’ll be your friend!”

\-----

Over dinner, Kaneki was chatting excitedly about what happened at school that day. 

"I'm glad you found a new friend honey, you should invite him over."

Kaneki paused in his chatter and stared at the hamburger in front of him. Feeling very ill all of sudden, he struggled to hold his fork as shudders racked his body.  
His mother gave him a look of concern when she noticed he stopped eating. "Ken, are you feeling alright?"

"I don't feel all that great...I-I think I should lay down", Kaneki felt too dizzy and nauseous to finish his food.  
Kaneki's mother sighed, "Okay, go and lie down then but I'm saving your plate for later. It's not good to waste food."

——-

Kaneki was sitting down next to Hide on a bench during lunch break. Hide suggested that they start sitting outside during breaks since their classmates’ stares were getting to be too much. Their classmates’ stares were at most curious glances and looks of confusion, but every now and then they were of worry and fear. At first, Kaneki thought that maybe they were just confused and disgusted that Hide was hanging out with _him_ , but he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

At the moment the blonde was snuggling into Kaneki's side. "Ah it's so cold today! I'm so cold, oh so cold."  
Kaneki personally thought it wasn't that cold and Hide was just over exaggerating like usual, but he noticed the blonde vigorously shivering and his skin turning really pale and blue.

"Hide, we can just go back in."

Hide pulled his face out of his jumper. "No, it's fine! I want you to be comfortable."

Kaneki slightly frowned at this. Even though they've known each other for such a short time, Hide did so much for him. Kaneki couldn't shake the feeling of deja vu, like he had seen Hide do this for him before.

\------

It had been almost a month since Kaneki met Hide. Kaneki would never admit it to Hide, but he was so happy when he asked to be his friend. The amount of happiness he felt was indescribable.

By now, Kaneki’s classmates would either ignore them or whisper to each other while glancing at them as he and Hide talked and laughed together. Hide told him to ignore their stares because they didn’t matter. Kaneki assumed that they were just shocked that someone like Hide would hang around someone as boring and bland as him. Sometimes, he had a hard time believing that Hide was standing in front of him, looking so happy and bright like sunshine.

One day, Kaneki was walking home alone to school bundled up in a jacket, to protect him from the weather that was starting to become much colder. Hide usually walked with him, but the blonde told him that his mom was getting paranoid about him coming home at night and wanted him to head straight home after school.

Kaneki guessed that he wouldn’t be able to walk with Hide after school anymore. It was kind of disappointing, but if anything happened to Hide _because of him_ , he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. It was dangerous for Hide to be walking alone at night. Someone could take him, hurt him… _kill him_.

The thought of that was disturbing and unbearable. Why would he even think something like that? Kaneki shook the thought out of his head, frowning. He quickened his pace, trying to avoid any more depressing thoughts. 

Deciding to think about dinner instead, Kaneki was hoping that his mother would make his favorite–Steak. Food, in general, was usually scarce at home, but recently his mother was able to afford more. In fact, ever since Hide showed up, Kaneki’s life seemed to be making a turn for the better! Kaneki smiled at the thought of Hide being his lucky charm.

——-

Kaneki was wearing a new sweater that his mother gave him.

_“It’s getting cold outside, so I want you to start wearing more layers."_

The sweater wasn’t really his style. It was too bright, but Hide seemed to like it. “You look really cute in that sweater Kaneki!” 

“Hide lower your voice,” Kaneki scolded, but it was hard for Hide to take it seriously while he was blushing.  
Hide smiled and looked him over once more. “I used to have a sweater just like that, but I don’t know where it went…”

\-------

It was Friday afternoon, and Kaneki was walking with Hide towards his house. This was the first time Kaneki had ever had a friend stay over at his home. He was nervous but really excited! 

“I didn’t know it was possible for you to smile for so long,” Hide teased.  
Kaneki blushed and fiddled with his bag strap, “It’s just that I’ve never had anyone come over to my house before. You’re the first…”

Hide tilted his head in confusion. “What are you talking about? I’ve been to your house before.”

Kaneki was confused. “W-what do you mean?”

“Don’t you remember? You invited me a long time ago, and I slept over.” Hide pursed his lips at Kaneki’s still confused expression. “Your mom was there and made us dinner!”

Kaneki stopped in his tracks.

_...............What?_

Hide turned when he realized that Kaneki stopped walking. “Hey, Kaneki! What are you doing?” He walked back to where he was standing. "Kaneki!? What's wrong why are you crying?" 

Kaneki had his head bowed as tears involuntarily fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Hide. I don’t remember. I can’t remember even though I know I should.” 

Hide grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him. "Don't stress over it man. It doesn’t matter."

"It does matter!" Hide winced at Kaneki's volume. "How could I forget something like that? I’m a horrible friend. It’s so awful..."

“It’s fine Kaneki.” Hide whined. “Let’s just go okay?” Kaneki reluctantly nodded. Hide grabbed his hand and turned to start walking again.

\-----

 

"Kaneki..."

Hide shook the boy with more force.

"Kaneki wake up please."

The slumbering boy finally started stirring. Kaneki cracked one eye open and looked up to see a slightly panicked Hide.

"Unh...what's...what's wrong?" 

"We need to hide right now."

"Why?"

There was a loud bang from the living room. Hide grabbed the smaller boy's arm and forcibly dragged him out of bed. He pulled Kaneki towards the opened closet and pushed him in.

“Whatever happens don’t leave this closet okay?” Before Hide could shut the door, Kaneki latched onto his arm. 

“No don’t go!”

“Kaneki don’t yell.” Hide dropped to his knees and quickly pulled him into a hug. “Calm down. I’m going to find somewhere else to hide so don’t worry.” Hide gently rubbed his back before pulling back. “Don’t leave the closet.” Hide got up and closed the door, leaving Kaneki alone.

Kaneki now fully awake, panicked as he heard Hide's footsteps getting further from the closet.

_What's going on? It doesn’t sound like Hide is finding somewhere to hide_.

Kaneki’s stomach filled with dread. He couldn’t stay in here. If he didn’t do something, Hide would be in danger. _Hide would…!_

Kaneki got up, opened the closet door and walked out. He left his room and walked through the narrow, dark hallway trying to make as little noise as possible. He placed his back against the wall and listened. It was completely quiet.

Kaneki peeked from behind the corner to see if anyone was in the living room. There was an unmoving lump on the ground that he couldn’t make out in the dark. Kaneki walked closer towards it and almost screamed when he saw Hide laying on the ground, covered in blood. 

“Hide!” Kaneki dropped to his knees in front of Hide and grabbed his hand.

“Kaneki I told you to not to move…” Kaneki could barely see the blonde’s face through all the tears in his eyes.

“Who cares about that? We have to get you to a hospital!” Kaneki had no idea how he would get him there, though. He needed to call for help, call for his mom, call for someone!

“Kaneki please be quiet, I don’t want the...bad lady to get you.” Hide struggled to say between labor breathes. Hide gripped Kaneki’s hand tighter. “You need to get out of here..."

“What are you talking about? I can’t leave you here!”

“Kaneki, I'm so cold…” Hide closed his eyes, his grip on Kaneki’s hand loosening.

Kaneki shook the unmoving body. “Hide, wake up…” The dread in Kaneki grew as he shook Hide harder. “Hide wake up! Don’t leave me alone….I don’t want to be alone!” 

“Somebody help! Mom where are you!? Mommy!” 

Snot and tears rolled Kaneki’s face as he stared down at Hide’s dead body. “Hide…”

The front door behind Kaneki opened startling the crying boy. Kaneki too afraid to turn around and didn’t move from where he was seated. The air on the back of Kaneki’s neck grew colder as the person or _thing_ got closer to him. 

Kaneki clutched onto Hide’s body as the thing, the bad lady, stood behind him. At least he could die with Hide _this time_.

\-------

Kaneki woke up with tears on his face. He turned to his side to see that it was empty.  
“....Hide?” The previous dread and panic from his nightmare started renewing.

Kaneki jumped out of bed and ran all the way into the living room. “Hide!”

The front door opened suddenly. “Oh, Ken! You're awake already?”

Kaneki froze and slowly turned around to see his mother standing at the door. For some reason, Kaneki felt extremely uneasy and began fiddling with his fingers. ”Uh, I’m trying to find Hide. I woke up, and he was gone.”

Kaneki’s mom looked at him in confusion. “Honey, what do you mean you’re trying to find Hide?”

“Hide! The friend I’ve been talking about for the past month. You said I could invite him over…”

Kaneki’s mother frowned at him. “Ken, I’ve told you so many times.”

Now it’s Kaneki’s turn to be confused. “What do you mean?”

“Ken,” his mother snapped. “I can’t keep doing this.”

Kaneki’s mother got on his eye level. 

“The doctors told me to be patient with you, but I don’t think it’s helping at all. Listen carefully, Hide is gone! He’s been missing for almost a year! I came home and found you covered in blood crying about how the bad lady took him! No one’s sure what happened to him. You’re the only one who could know, but you don’t remember! You don’t remember anything!”

Kaneki stared at his mother, unmoving.

She sighed, “Mommy is very tired. Please stop bringing up Hide, okay?”

Kaneki on the verge of tears nodded slightly. “O-Okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys think Gifti3 should continue with this or just give up? Write it in the comments below (while being nice). Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
